bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuniharu Inuzuri
| name = Kuniharu Inuzuri | kanji = 戌吊 邦治 | romaji = Inuzuri Kuniharu | race = (Inugami) | birthday = May 20 | age = 900+ | gender = Male | height = 5'2" | weight = 138 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Orange Blonde | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Senjukuha | previous affiliation = | occupation = None | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Senjukuha | previous team = None | partner = Seireitou Kawahiru Saori Sumeragi Botan Nakandakari | previous partner = None | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Autodidacticism | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} :"In the darkness, arise one's desires... and both their dreams and nightmares take shape." - Seireitou-shishō Kuniharu Inuzuri (戌吊 邦治, Inuzuri Kuniharu) is a male born of a distinct Inugami lineage. Hailing from the Inuzuri District, from which he derived his surname from, Kuniharu was an orphan that was given his name by a kind family that had taken him in and raised him as their own son. However, a disastrous event led to the entire destruction of his home and the death of his foster parents, which prompted him to carry the name of his district as a homage to their lives. He lived on his own as a wanderer for several hundred years, training and honing his skills in order to ensure his own survival, before he was eventually confronted on the Rukongai outskirts by Seireitou Kawahiru, and after a drawn-out battle between the two of them, Kuniharu later accepted an offer to become a residential instructor of the Senjukuha. Appearance .]] According to Kuniharu, Inugami typically exist naturally in child-like forms, retaining youthful appearances so as to conserve power but also to throw off their predators; despite being able to reach advanced ages similar to . Kuniharu himself is just under a thousand years old. In his normal state, he appears as a short boy with dirty orange hair that is unkempt. He wears orange martial arts pants along with a decorated beige martial arts jacket along with a fitting obi belt. Whenever moving for a designated task, he typically adorns his large onto his back. form.]] When he enters his true form as a dog spirit, he quickly grows to an adult height and his hair lengthens tremendously. The transformation into this form, with is accompanied by a change of clothes that reflect the change in spirit, has often been compared to that of a ; often preceded by a flash of spiritual power that envelopes his being. In this state, Kuniharu has a rather distinguished and arguably handsome appearance, being fairly tall and lean in his build. He has light skin with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs along with two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. Kuniharu adorns armor that presumably belongs to his clan and is normally worn only by the one in possession of the family's combat secrets. It is truly a unique set-up which includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided chinese influence, as opposed to the customary japanese armor and sash. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears special flowing hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals). The left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai Clan, suggesting that he may have some relation to them. On his right shoulder is a white object that appears to have a fluffy appearance. It appears to actually be something that exists as a part of him, shown from the fact that it bled when struck by a weapon, and can be used for defense and to constrict targets. Kuniharu demon.jpg|Kuniharu in a "half-state". Kuniharu dog transformation.jpg|Kuniharu's full dog form. Personality Kuniharu crazed.jpg|Kuniharu's crazed look Kuniharu battle hungry.jpg|Kuniharu excited for battle. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities *'''Mature Form (熟す体, Jukusutai; literally "Matured Body") *'Heizen Sansaku' (平然散策, "Undisturbed Walking"): Unique to only a handful of Inugami, Kuniharu demonstrates a form of that allows him to move about and take rapid steps, akin to , without causing any form of disturbance in the process. His movements do not make any sound simply because this is a stepping method that utilizes great control over one's self, subsequently allowing them to prevent vibrations in the air around them or the ground beneath them; yielding steps that form no noise or movement that causes pressure changes in the space around. If anything, an observer would relate this to be like that of teleportation, but it is a true martial craft.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Tsuchikan (土勘, "Earth Instinct"): According to Kuniharu, Inugami and other associated canine entities are far more in tune with the earth and worldly foundation around them than most spiritual beings. As though it were an extension of themselves, they are able to use a skill aptly known as seismic sense which allows them to sense and perceive things through the earth below them; the act of which makes it possible for them to channel their six senses, including that of spiritual power gauging, through the earth itself as a medium and therefore perceiving everything touching or connected with it. Kuniharu is so skilled with this ability that he could keep track of every movement made by during his five-day survival training on the mountain of .Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Through this power, Kuniharu has demonstrated the ability to literally manipulate earth itself, creating something as precise and accurate as three stone pillars with a mere step.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Zanpakutō The name of Kuniharu's Zanpakutō is unknown. Quotes * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "You're the same as the day I met you... A pain that speaks the truth." References Behind the Scenes